


Oops Is The New Hi

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Don't have to watch the show to understand the fic, F/M, Fluff, Haylor is annoying in this fic, M/M, Ot5 unite, Rape scene breif and not really discriptive, Their all in prison, orange is the new black AU, prison fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought he'd be going to prison, especially not for something he did two years ago with the ever so adventurous and older Louis Tomlinson. But somehow someone turns him in from his past and the's thrown into prison with a bunch of Misfits. Niall the cute blond cook, who killed a man. Zayn the boy who doesn't think he's pretty anymore and robbed a bank to impress his girlfriend. Liam an ex body guard for a drug cartel. And of course Louis, an ex head boss of a drug Cartel, and the person Harry Styles would rather never see again.</p><p>Or the Orange Is The New Black AU nobody wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops Is The New Hi

The day Harry goes to prison it's a cold cloudy day with drizzling rain. He liked these kinds of days better than any other days. They were the kind of days where he would wear his favorite cashmere sweaters his mum brought him. The days where he'd curl up with his cat dusty and his Fiancé Taylor. He'd listen to soft music, sip some hot coca, and would do absolutely nothing.

Instead of course today consisted of waking up at 4:00 a.m. in time to get to the prison at 7:00 a.m., having disgusting McDonalds hot chocolate. No cuddles, Because Taylor of course was in the mood where she was once again livid at the fact that he's going to prison because of a mistake he made at nineteen with the ever so adventurous and older Louis Tomlinson. It wasn't his fault Harry's phase included liking it up the ass, and with someone from an international drug cartel. Taylor didn't see it that way of course, yet she still stays with him. Ready to get out and get married to him as soon as he get's out in another fifteen long months. 

She held his hand though on the two and a half hour drive there, and she walked him inside.

"I assume I won't have to worry about female guards," it's the first words she's said to him in over an hour. Harry was about to get escorted into the prison in who knows how long (the lady said it'd be a few moments around half an hour ago).

"Of course not," Harry says.

"How about the other male inmates?" she quirks her eyebrow in a quite unflattering way.

Harry frowns, "It was just a phase."

"Was it really?" she asks.

"It was," he grabs her hand, "I love you alright?"

Taylor nods stiffly, "Of course you do."

Harry waits for the I love you too that goes on with that but it never comes.

"Harry Styles," a guard opens the door one large guard whom is at least six inches taller than Harry himself (and Harry's considered to be a giant by most of his friends).

"Yes," Harry stands up and puts his arm out to shake the guys hand. The guy only rolls his eyes.

"Say your goodbyes," the guard says.

Harry turns to his Fiancé who's face is unreadable, "I'll miss you babe."

She nods stiffly, "I will too."

Will she really?

Harry leans down for a kiss-

"I'm wearing lipstick," she stops him midway, "If your show up in prison with lipstick on your lips it'll make you look weak. You'll be dead before tomorrow."

"You watch to many movies," Harry states.

Taylor's eyes narrow, "I'd rather not take chances, I want to marry my Fiancé not get him back in a body bag."

"Fine, fine," Harry kisses her on the cheek instead and holds her firmly in his arms. She hugs him back at least. But doesn't give him any kisses.

"Be good," she says (it reminds him more of the words of a mother rather than a fiancé and for some reason that irks him like nothing else).

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too," Harry feels a warmness that had disappeared for a short while at those words.

"C'mon Styles," the guard grabs him by the shoulder and Taylors hand is yanked from his own. He's forced to turn around and he makes himself look straight forward as he enters the door. Not daring to look back.

The guard tells him to takes off all his clothes and squat.

"Why?" he asks.

The guard rolls his eyes, "Just do it Styles-I don't like to see your bum hole as much as you don't like showing it."

So Harry does as the guard says, undressing, than squatting.

"Now cough?"

"What?" Harry says.

"God will you stop asking questions? Your in prison not high school!"

Harry coughs.

"Good…good," Paul hands him an orange uniform and then grabs him by the arm leading him back outside. He can see the parking lot from the fence and he can barely see a familiar Prius driving out of the parking lot before it disappears from his line of vision.

He only then realizes he's being led to a vehicle himself.

"Get in the car," Paul say opening the van door.

Harry refrains from asking why.

"Evening Paul," a voice says. Harry narrows in on the face, a dark hair, tan skinned guy sits in the front seat. He was too pretty to be called handsome. Chiseled features. Nicely cut hair (do people maintain there hair in prisons? It was no real matter to Harry whom's hair is almost at his shoulders).

Paul, his guard, grunts in response pushing Harry into the van next to a few other inmates.

"That all for today?" Zayn asks.

Paul stiffly nods slamming the door shut behind Harry.

There's a tense air in the car as Harry starts the engine up, "Sorry it's cold," Zayn says, "Heater works but smells like rotten eggs, I've been askin' forever to get it fixed but you know. Prison and more money aren't exactly things that go together."

No one responds so he doesn't too.

"Your too pretty for prison," Harry realizes Zayn's looking straight at him in the rear view mirror.

Harry snorts, "I can say the same thing about you."

That makes Zayn grin, "Fair enough. M' Zayn."

"Harry."

"So Harry, what's a pretty guy like you doing in prison."

"I thought you weren’t suppose to ask that?" Harry asks.

Zayn raises his eyebrow, "Now who told you that?"

"A few books I read I guess…"

"You seriously studied before going to prison didn't you?" Zayn laughs a hearty nice laugh that makes even Harry crack a small grin even though he can feel a flush appear on his cheeks. A few of the other guys in the car chuckle too, "Seriously man what did you do?"

"What did you do?" Harry counters.

Zayn smirks, "Killed a guy."

Harry stiffens slightly.

"I'm kidding man, I'm kidding," Zayn snorts, "Though I'm sure you'll meet at least a few people who've killed people Harold, this is prison after all."

Harry blushes again and the car suddenly stops. Harry's face almost hit's the front seat but he manages to put his hand in front of him just in time.

The door swings open and a guard gruffly orders them to get out and he leads them, Zayn included to the doors before pushing them inside.

"Let me help you find you cell, yeah?" Zayn grabs the paper from him that was given to him earlier.

"Hmm-bunked with Tommo, you lucked out Harry, Tommo's loads better than someone like Winston or Wooton," Zayn scowls turning down another corridor. 

(How many corridors are in this place, and how the hell is Harry suppose to find his way around)

"Here we are Harold," Zayn tugs Harry into a cell where two boys sat on a bed one with there back to them. Another blond on sat on the bed criss cross and laughing is ass off, "Tommo it's your lucky day! Got a new roommate!"

The other boy on the bed turns around and Harry literally stops breathing. Mouse brown feather like hair tussled up. A perfectly curvy body. Bright playful blue eyes. Tan skin. Tattoo's littering most of his arms and peaking from his chest. His face has a little scruff now (which was incredibly sexy). The other boy appears to recognize him too, and's face reflects almost just what Harry's feeling.


End file.
